By Stable Boy
by celosia
Summary: Short story about finding love and then... Oneshot. Please read and review!


**By Stable Boy**

Hey folks. I know this is a little odd (particularly for me) but it's been something I wanted to try for quite a while. It's partly inspired by a short story called _By Courier_, written by O. Henry. Worth looking up if you feel like it.

I started writing this with a particular knight in mind but then it changed halfway through. Either of them fits nicely in my opinion, (I wonder if anyone can guess?) but really, it could be any of them.

Anyway – thanks to everyone reading this. Would you like replies (if I can figure out this system) to explain which knight it was supposed to be? Or maybe I'll let you think what you like. Power to the reader, and all that. I think I might just leave this as a one-shot so there probably won't be a follow on (you never can tell though).

Thanks for reading and please review!

-celosia-

The first time I told you that I loved you, you said nothing. I was terrified but you just continued with your chores. Maybe you didn't hear me (I was very quiet) or maybe you were just not interested. Afterwards, I went and moped in the stables.

But, the next day, you smiled at me - a small, self conscious but wonderfully sweet smile. I did not smile back – I had not expected it but my heart suddenly thumped painfully in my chest. It gave me hope. It kept me alive for years.

The second time I told you that I loved you… Wait, maybe I have misled you in this. Perhaps 'told' is the wrong word. You see, I told you I loved you countless times - in my head. You never knew and never answered but for a while I was happy living this half-life - a life in which my dreams answered for you, in which we loved and joined and lived.

Yes, for a time there I was happy. You occasionally smiled at me during the day and at night, in my dreams, responded as I always wished you would. But then something changed. I was no longer content. I wanted a real answer. And so…

The first time I said to you that I loved you… You looked at me with fear and something I could not place in your eyes and asked me to repeat what I had said. I did not mind – I had said it often enough in my head. You placed a hand on my chest and told me to wait. I waited.

You did not return, but still I waited in some kind of false hope. One of the stable boys eventually sauntered round the corner. I did not think we had any business together but he hailed me respectfully and asked if I was the one with business with the dark haired lass. The dark haired lass – that had to be you.

I nodded.

He said he had a message and though he didn't usually run errands, the lass looked to be in bad shape. I could see the accusation in his eyes but said nothing.

"She said to tell you, that she heard you the first time." The lad's eyes were intelligent. I had an uncomfortable feeling that he knew what was going on.

"And?" There had to be more.

"She said she doesn't understand."

I let out a breath I did not know I had been holding. "Can you tell her, I don't understand it either but it's just how it is."

I watched him walk off, this time with purpose in his step. For some strange reason, I hoped he was on my side.

Again I waited. I thought about following him but I did not want to risk it. The boy returned much more swiftly this time. He had a shrewd but sympathetic look in his eyes.

He cleared his throat before speaking – uncomfortable or maybe just nervous. I hardly had the best reputation in the fort. "She asks why you never said something before?"

Before I could stop myself, I whispered, "I did, but she wasn't listening." The boy gave me an odd look at that. I knew he had heard.

I tried again, "Tell her… tell her, it's different now." There was a lot left unsaid but I hoped you would fill in what I could not say. We were free now, no longer under another's orders; I had seen my brothers fall for the last time and now, just maybe I thought I might have something to offer, a life to live.

My thoughts trailed off and I did not notice him leave. He returned faster than I expected, determinedly keeping his face blank, trying not to give anything away.

I knew then that this was the answer I had waited for all those years. Though, in all my dreams, I never expected to hear it from the mouth of a stable boy.

"Sir?"

I nodded. I could not speak.

"She said to tell you that your girl wants you."

Thanks for reading and a review would be lovely!

Happy days! –celosia-


End file.
